Doctor Cullen
by SeleneSwan3
Summary: -UA- Él era el hombre más frío, más ególatra y desafortunadamente el hombre más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Por cartas del destino acabé viviendo bajo su techo y si eso fuera poco él es mi superior en el hospital. ¡Esto no podía ponerse peor!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ho****la a todos chicos y chicas!  
**

Les traigo a todos una nueva historia pero esta vez de la Saga Crepúsculo. Esta historia me cautivo desde el primer momento que comencé a leerla. Esta historia no se basa en la mitología que Meyer creó sino que es Universo Alternativo, eso quiere decir que se basa en la vida actual.

Doctor Cullen, es una historia que ha salido de mi cabecita y la de una amiga, lo sé es raro que de mi cabecita salga algo, pero es lo que ha ocurrido. La historia se basara en la vida de una estudiante principiante de medicina que le van sucediendo cosas inesperadas.

Así que si quieren saber más sobre esta historia lean y comenten porque sino lo hacen no lo continuaré porque mis ánimos estarán por los suelo

**Aclaraciones: **No me pertenecen ni Crepúsculo ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Porque de no ser así Edward sería todo mío sobretodo los fines de semana y Jacob sería mi amante bandido.

**Notas:** Bella - Edward

**Sugerencias: **¡Reviews! Si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber. Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos...

**Summary:** Él era el hombre más frío, más ególatra y desafortunadamente el hombre más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Por cartas del destino acabé viviendo bajo su techo y si eso fuera poco él es mi superior en el hospital. ¡Esto no podía ponerse peor!

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.  
Doctor Cullen**

_**La desgracia cae ante mí**_

**By:  
Saku Chan  
.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Tengo veintitrés años, mi pelo es castaño, liso y con alguna que otra ondulación, me llega más o menos hasta los hombros. Mi piel blanca complementa a mis ojos color chocolate, los que por mi parte son horribles. Debo medir uno sesenta y pesar cincuenta y pico, no lo recuerdo bien y tampoco es mi intención saber lo que engordado, como toda chica normal.

Hoy es un día muy especial para mí, me he marchado por fin de casa. Al fin he tenido el valor suficiente para decirle a Charlie que me marchaba de allí. Le ha costado darme el visto bueno pero con mi alto grado de convencimiento lo he convencido, aunque ha costado lo suyo. Mi madre murió cuando yo era aún pequeña según mi padre fue ha causa de una enfermedad llamada esquizofrenia, una de las enfermedades más difíciles de curar y más trágicas al paso del tiempo.

Por eso decidí estudiar medicina, por eso decidí ser una de las mejores simplemente para poder salvar vidas a todo coste dando todo de mí. Muchas razones me llevaron al lugar donde estoy en el día de hoy, pero eso no es todo, siempre había deseado la independencia y hoy por fin ese deseo se había cumplido.

Miré por última vez el paisaje soleado que la ciudad de Fénix me ofrecía, suspiré, lo echaría de menos, pero no debía abandonar mi camino hacía mi futuro como médico y lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a Forks donde habían salido los mejores médicos, bueno, al menos algunos de ellos y según me han dicho hay un doctor que es muy bueno en esto de las enfermedades crónicas.

Mi padre sonreía dulcemente, me había traído al aeropuerto con mi vieja furgoneta, a la que también la echaría de menos. Charlie no dijo nada sólo me abrazo fuertemente mientras que rebeldes lágrimas caían de mis ojos, mi padre también lloraba, lo pude saber por los pequeños sollozos que escuchaba y porque una parte de mi hombro se encontraba mojada, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que los dos estábamos igual, sonreímos con timidez mientras nos separábamos.

- Cuídate mi niñita – me dijo – Llámame cuando llegues a tu nueva casa, estaré esperando la llamada ansioso – me recordó.

- Claro papá – Acepté – Lo intentaré hacer lo antes posible – le prometí sonriente.

_El vuelo 436 destino a Forks salé en diez minutos. _

- Ese es mi avión, debo marcharme – le dije.

Nos volvimos abrazar, sinceramente Charlie era un buen hombre y como no, padre también pero debo admitir que nunca hemos estrechado nuestra relación simplemente cuando nos necesitábamos nos hacíamos notar que estábamos allí para lo bueno y para lo malo. Según me han dicho, lo cual aceptó, es que soy demasiado madura para mi edad, dicen que nací ya siendo adulta, reí al recordar las palabras de Elizabeth mi nana de pequeña.

- Recuerda cariño, debes cuidarte – me recordó mientras se hacia el duro consigo – Iré a verte cuando pueda.

- De eso nada, tu en casa yo seré la que venga y la que llame bueno esto último lo podemos hacer los dos ¿no crees?

- Eres magnifica – m halagó – Me alegra ver en la mujer que te has convertido, me recuerdas mucho a tu madre...

- Papá ya me tengo que ir – le di un beso en la mejilla, cogí mi equipaje y me abalancé hacia la gente – Adiós papá, te llamaré – me despedí con la mano.

Corría hacía la puerta de embarque para subir en el avión, todo pasaba lentamente para mí mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo y lo único que necesitaba era cruzar aquella puerta para subir pero lamentablemente lo inevitable sucedió tropecé y todo cayó en el sueño, mi torpeza y mi falta de equilibrio se habían tardado en salir a flote pero ya lo habían hecho t ahora era la risa de todo el aeropuerto. Me levanté como pude del suelo, recogí mi equipaje y con paso firme y con un dolor de rodillas que no veas me dirigí hacia la puerta del avión ignorando las risas de la gente de mi alrededor.

- Tome – le di mi billete

- Sí-í-í – Tartamudeo más por el miedo que por la vergüenza.

Entre enojadísima al avión, pero al ver que ya no era el centro de atención me relaje de sobremanera. Busque mi asiento: _Asiento cuarenta-y-cinco. _Al fin lo encontré pero para mi mala suerte me había tocado al lado de una anciana, que por las pintas que llevaba y mi instinto me decían que este sería un viaje muy largo... Lamentablemente no me equivocaba en ello.

**[···]**

El viaje había sido más aterrador de lo que me pensaba, ahora ya sabía que las alturas no eran lo mío y la pobre anciana lo había vivido en directo por mis expresiones. Cuando todo había pasado la señora de cabello blanco comenzó a explicarme su vida: que si esto, que si mi familia... Muchas cosas, pero al fin al cabo de tres horas y media el avión aterrizó, me despedí de la mujer que había conocido y sin darle tiempo a nada salí por patas.

Salí del aeropuerto con mis maletas ya en las manos. Me sentía un poquito desorientada, eso siempre me pasaba cuando no conocía un lugar iba yo y me perdía, por eso nunca me dejaban ir a las excursiones de colegió. Olvidando ese tema, era hora de ir hacía el nuevo apartamento, mi apartamento. Cogí el llavero donde una llave metálica relucía, sonreí con altivez al ver que iba a ser independiente estaba feliz.

Cogí un taxi y me fui a la dirección que me habían dado, me habían dicho que el apartamento lo compartiría con alguien pero a mi eso me da igual, lo importante era que respiraba libertad, la jaula donde había estado se había roto y como un pájaro yo había salido volando.

El taxi paro su trayecto en frente de una gran casa, la fachada estaba pintada de un color amarillo pastel, mientras que el tejado era de punta con racholas ovaladas de color naranja tirando a marrón. Salí del taxi y con temor pique al timbre cuando tuve todas las maletas preparadas, con suerte me tocaría un compañero amable o si era una mujer una buena amiga.

Al poco rato de picar alguien abrió la puerta, era un joven de piel blanca y de pelo bronceado estaba empapado solo tenía una toalla en la cintura que tapaba su intimidad. Me sonroje ante tal imagen, ese chico parecía un Dios sacado de un cuento de hadas era irreal, casi insultante que existiera alguien tan perfecto, pero como un sueño él se encargo de romperlo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o tengo que llamar a la grúa municipal? - preguntó

- Eh – salí de ensoñación – No hace falta pero, podía vestirse ¿no? – le recriminé

- Si se que lo que ves te gusta – me espetó burlón

- Creído – susurré

- Tengo motivos, mírame – se halagó él mismo fríamente – Bueno lleva tus maletas a la habitación que esta en el final del pasillo – me ordenó mientras se iba a la ducha.

_Sexy, guapo y sensual _a primera vista pero luego te das cuenta que es un_ creído, un prepotente y un cretino. _ No lo conocía y ya le estaba odiando. Me dirigí hacia donde me había dicho que fuera, lo que encontré fue una cama bastante grande por cierto, un armario amplio para guardar la ropa y por último una ventanita que daba paso a la claridad no mucho estábamos de Forks un pueblucho donde la luz no era muy habitual.

Cuando acabé de empaquetar decidí que era hora de salir a conocer a mi nuevo compañero, lo que esperaba de él es que bajará sus humos al menos aquí conmigo, porque yo con él no quería nada al menos mi parte racional porque mi parte irracional estaba ya teniendo fantasías algo inapropiadas con él...

Salí, me dirigí a ver las diferentes habitaciones de aquella inmensa casa, abría puerta y miraba adentro, sin vergüenza aunque con timidez. Llegué a la cocina la que no se encontraba demasiado lejos de habitación. Era amplia, extensa y por encima de todo divina, quien hubiera decorado esta casa tenía un gusto divino, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidas por aquel prototipo de hombre perfecto que había sido un fracaso más para la perfección.

- Te gusta – afirmó más que preguntar – La decoro el monstruo que tengo como hermana, cuando te vea lo más seguro es que queme tu ropa y llevarte de compras – anunció.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – le pregunté – La llevo yo, así que a quien no le guste que se valla al carajo.

- Tranquila fiera...

- No me llames así sino quieres que yo te llame de otra forma la que no te gustará mucho – amenacé.

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – se presentó con frialdad – Pagarás la mitad de cada factura ya sabes agua, luz, gas...

- Lo deduje – le dije – Ya tengo trabajo voy a trabajar en el hospital de aquí – le expliqué – Por cierto mi nombre es Bella Swan – le dije ofreciéndole la mano.

Miró la mano que le tendía pero paso de ella, que _grosero_ pensé.

- A se me olvidaba nos turnaremos para cocinar, yo pares y tu impares – dijo- sino te gusta la idea ahí tienes la puerta.

Le miré, lo odiaba más..., con nadie había sentido lo que sentía con él no podía explicarlo, sentía ganas de tirarme y pegarle unos cuantos golpes y yo no era nada violenta hasta que me enfadaba. Dejando ese tema miré el reloj y vi que eran ya las seis de la tarde, estaba muy cansada así que sin mirarle ni dirigirle la palabra me fui a mi habitación puse el despertador a las ocho de la mañana, hora en la que tenía que ir al hospital, me vestí con una camiseta que me venía grande, me acosté, cerré los ojos y me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños.

**[···]**

_Pip_

¿Qué es eso?

_Pip_

¡Paren ese maldito cacharro me taladra los oídos!

_¡Pip! – sonaba más fuerte_

Eso es... **El despertador**

Me levanté agitada, apagué ese maldito cacharro como lo había denominado anteriormente, miré la ahora un poco anonada y cuando vi la hora que era no pude evitar saltar de la cama y vestirme corriendo sin ducharme ni nada. Eran las **8:10 **debía llegar a y media y para eso sólo faltaban veinte minutos mi día no podía empezar peor.

Llevaba puestos unos téjanos de campana, una camiseta de manga larda de color azul preciosa y para acabar mis botas y una coleta de caballo. Salí a la calle sin saber si mi _divino_ compañero había salido o no pero al no oírlo ni escucharlo deduje fácilmente que estaría trabajando ¿Pero quien lo aguantaría?

Deje de pensar en Edward para pensar en el primer día de trabajo que me esperaba, estaba ilusionada y un poco asustada pero me controle pensando en positivo que todo saldría bien.

Llegué a la puerta del hospital, comprobé mi reloj de muñeca y marcaba las 8:35, bueno cinco minutos tarde no harían daño a nadie pero ya sabía que la primera impresión era importante pero no era mi intención llegar tarde. Entré rápidamente y corrí hasta encontrar el despacho de la Directora del hospital que creía que se llamaba Esme sino recordaba mal.

No me costó mucho encontrarlo la verdad, estaba al final del pasillo de la planta tercera así que_ sólo _tuve que recorrerme tres plantas enteras, noten mi sarcasmo, pero en fin llegué.

_Toc-Toc-Toc_

Toqué la puerta y escuché un _adelante _

Cogí la manecilla, y abrí lentamente para encontrarme enfrente de una mujer de unos treinta años bellísima, su cabello era negro como la oscura noche y sus ojos eran verdes claros.

- Llegas cinco minutos tarde, pero eso no importa mucho ya que has aparecido – me dijo suavemente.

- Perdone pero es que mi reloj... – me interrumpió

- Nada de excusas, aquí la puntualidad es muy importante pero antes de decirte nada más quiero que conozcas a tu supervisor, o mejor dicho a tu jefe como quieras decirle – me dijo – Entra por favor.

Iba a conocer a mi superior, la persona que me enseñaría todo sobre la medicina, estaba emocionada. La puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando un cuerpo masculino que conocía bastante bien para el poco tiempo que había estado allí..

- ¿¡Tú!?

**Continuará....**

_¿Qué les ha parecido?_

Díganme todo lo que piensan sobre él, critiquen, opinen eso me anima a seguir escribiendo para ustedes.

¡Reviews! Si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber. Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos... Aunque no os obligaré jamás ha hacerlo.


	2. ¿Por qué a mí?

***¡Hola a todos nuevamente!***

Aquí les traigo la nueva entrega de Doctor Cullen, espero que les agrade tanto como me gusta a mi este capitulo Gracias a todos los que han dejado Reviews, de verdad eso me anima a seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes. Sé que me he tardado pero es que lo examenes me tienen atrapada como una mosca en una tela de araña. Sé que me odiareís pero me esforzado en traeros esta maravillosa escena. **¡¡¡ Perdónenme !!!**

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, este segundo capítulo va dedicado a ustedes por vuestros ánimos, críticas y por vuestra ilusión por querer que lo siga:

*** Disastro**

*** Patch C. Cassedy**

*** Xure**

*** FAYRES12**

*** .-loli18-.**

*** day-whitlock**

*** Lorena30**

*** Belll29**

*** peritha12**

*** PRISGPE**

*** Mavii Valmont**

**Aclaraciones: **No me pertenecen ni Crepúsculo ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Porque de no ser así Edward sería todo mío sobretodo los fines de semana y Jacob sería mi amante bandido.

**Notas:** Bella - Edward ¿Quieren lemmon?

**Sugerencias: **¡Reviews! Si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber. Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos... ¡Va que me ánima y lo sigo lo antes posible! ¿sí? Por favor...

**Summary:** Él era el hombre más frío, más ególatra y desafortunadamente el hombre más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Por cartas del destino acabé viviendo bajo su techo y si eso fuera poco él es mi superior en el hospital. ¡Esto no podía ponerse peor! Mi vida empeoraba por segundos...

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.  
Doctor Cullen**

_**¿Por qué a mí?**_

**By:  
Saku Chan  
.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

Iba a conocer a mi superior, la persona que me enseñaría todo sobre la medicina, estaba emocionada. La puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando un cuerpo masculino que conocía bastante bien para el poco tiempo que había estado allí..

- ¿¡Tú!?

Esto no podía estarme pasando a mí, la persona de la puerta era nada más que Edward Cullen mi compañero de apartamento y ahora... mi superior en el hospital.

- Hijo, pasa y preséntate al menos – le inquirió la Directora.

Espera un momento le había llamado ¿Hijo? Esto ya era demasiado él era el hijo de la directora entonces eso que ría decir que Edward era el famoso médico que se había graduado en un mínimo tiempo en la universidad estatal de medicina. Él era el llamado niño prodigio de la medicina...

- Ya sabe como me llamo no tengo porque presentarme – le respondió con su típica frialdad.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Os conocéis? – preguntó desconcertada aunque con una sonrisa.

- Sí, es mi compañera de apartamento – afirmó.

- Pues estoy segura que todo irá bien entonces, bueno Bella no me gustan que me llamen directora dime simplemente Esme – dijo mientras me miraba fijamente – Espero que hagas un buen trabajo y no me defraudes.

- Daré todo de mí, no la defraudaré – le prometí

Aquellas palabras no eran mentira pero tenía miedo, ¿y si defraudaba a aquellas personas que habían dado esa confianza? Me quedé paralizada hasta que alguien me agarró del brazo lanzándome hasta la puerta de salida del despacho.

- Vamos, tenemos trabajo – me recordó

Sin saber porque en ese momento mis mejillas estaban encendidas, mis músculos tensos y mi mirada en él. No opuse resistencia me deje llevar por él, su cálida mano me tenía sujeta fuertemente, la verdad es que en ese momento me sentí tonta pero ante todo tengo mi orgullo.

- Oye – le llame – Suéltame que puedo yo ir solita, creo que soy lo bastante mayorcita para ir sin nadie que me aguante.

- De acuerdo tu lo has querido – cuando acabó de recitar esas dos palabras me soltó.

Sí, me soltó para luego caer y darme de morros contra el suelo ¡Ese hombre se estaba burlando de mí y eso no lo soporto! Fuego salía de mis ojos si hubiéramos estado en una de esas series donde lo imposible puede ser posible él sería ceniza.

- Sé que soy guapo pero no hace falta que me devores con la mirada – me dijo – Mueve tu precioso trasero que tenemos faena.

- Voy – respondí con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Lo odio! Me ordena, me trata como una niña pequeña y luego me dice que mueva mi precioso trasero... Espera un momento, recapitulemos ¿Me había piropeado? Imposible estamos hablando de Edward Cullen el hombre con más prepotencia y con más ego que había conocido en toda mi existencia.

Negué con la cabeza era una imbecil, abrí los ojos ¿Dónde estaba? Vale empezaba mal, muy pero que muy mal eso de perderse en un hospital y sobretodo cuando no había nadie alrededor era bastante problemático.

- ¿Hay alguien? – susurré recordando que en un hospital no se debía gritar.

Entré en una de las puertas, había un hombre tirado sobre la cama fui inconscientemente a su lado, era un hombre de veinte años sus ojos estaban cerrados, no se podía apreciar el color de sus ojos y su cabello era rubio como el oro.

- Lamentablemente tiene una enfermedad bastante grave, no sabemos si podremos salvarlo aunque intentaremos hacer lo posible – habló una voz desde la puerta a la que reconocí como la de Edward.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunté sin apartar la vista de aquel joven.

- Dimitri Stone – respondió

- mmm... – no pude decir nada más, el tono que había usado Edward para decir su nombre me había parecido ¿triste? Eso me extrañó pero aún así pensé que era mejor dejarlo hasta más tarde por qué como lo averiguaría de todas formas...

- Vamos debemos irnos, ha habido un accidente en la autopista y hay mucha cantidad de heridos – me informó yo simplemente asentí sin dejar el rostro apacible de Jasper.

Nos fuimos de su habitación pero antes de salir le volví a mirar había algo en él que hacia que me tranquilizará, era extraño pero esa sensación me gustó. Me quedé allí embobada nuevamente pensando y razonando cada duda que me venía en mente.

- Bella vámonos – ordenó

No repliqué no dije nada en el resto de día sólo cumplí ordenes. Atendí a los niños que eran bastantes pero hubo una niña que me cautivo, su nombre era Violeta era un niña de personalidad tímida, fue a la última que atendí ella estaba escondida tras una de las columnas de hospital pero por suerte la pude ver y curarla antes que la herida de su frente y de su pierna se infectaran por completo.

Violeta tenía siete años, su personalidad tímida y vergonzosa la hacia ver como una persona dulce y graciosa pero aún así lo que más me cautivo de la pequeña fue la manera en la que hablaba parecía que estuviera hablando con alguien de quince o dieciséis años se notaba que la niña había pasado por mucho.

Cuando acabé de redactar el informe y de escucharla hablar de sus opiniones acerca las leyes, lo sé sorprendente una niña de siete años que ya odiaba las leyes impuesta por un gobierno estaba segura que alguno de sus padres era abogado o juez o algo por es estilo y por suerte no me equivocaba su madre era abogada mientras que su padre era un honrado trabajador en paro.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron rápidamente, curando heridos sin parar el pueblo era pequeño si pero parecía que allí la gente no se acaba nunca pero por suerte acabaron todos curados y en sus casas o al menos una parte de ellos. Me fui, Edward me dirigió una mirada de 'quédate ahí que nos vamos juntos' pero yo como una chica mala me fui sin decir nada, me fui sin saber a donde iba y ahora me encuentro aquí sola y... perdida.

Me iba a tirar por una ventana, bueno eso era poco para alguien como yo mejor... nada. Suspiré cansada, me senté en un banco y para mi mala suerte comenzó a llover mis pantalones estaban empapados, mi pelo era un desastre y yo parecía una vagabunda pude decir que habían pasado quince minutos pero no quise ni comprobarlo, pero de golpe no sentía la lluvia sobre mi cuerpo, ¿había parado o tenía súper poderes? Miré para arriba para encontrarme con un paraguas amarillo que era llevado por...

... Edward Cullen, mi adorado compañero de piso y mi superior...

¿Adorado? Mejor dejemos ese pequeño detalle sin importancia ¿no creen? ¡Lo odio, no es guapo ni inteligente ni...! Vamos a dejarlo.

Me alegre de sobremanera, pero no lo admitía, tenía el impulso de levantarme pero cuando me levanté sentí que me desvanecía en el más oscuro abismo pero antes de caer unos fuertes brazos me cogieron atrayendom al calor, note como el frío se desvanecía. Y de pronto una voz masculina me susurró en el oído lentamente, mientras que mi bello se erizaba.

- ¿Por qué me traes tantos problemas Swan? – preguntó – Eres un desastre, pero... – entonces paró no dijo nada más sólo me atrajo más a su cuerpo.

No podía decir nada, estaba paralizada y sólo un pequeño y poco sonoro gracias pudo salir de mis labios antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños o en mi caso el de las pesadillas.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que él era el protagonista de mis agonías.

**Continuará... **

_¿Qué les ha parecido esta nueva entrega?_

Díganme todo lo que piensan sobre él fic, critiquen, opinen eso me anima a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. A parte me gusta que me digan todo lo que piensan para así mejorar a la hora de redactar.

¡Reviews! Si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber. Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos... Aunque no os obligaré jamás ha hacerlo.

Gracias a los que anteriormente comentaron, me gustaron muchos sus reviews, gracias a ellos encontré la fuerza para continuar escribiendo, espero vuestro comentario con vuestra opinión. Ya sabéis que todo se agradece tarde o temprano.

Sé que le capítulo es cortito pero es que ya tengo medio del otro donde la cosa se pone bastante emocionantes, Edward sigue siendo frío con Bella pero algo en Bella cambia y por si fuera poco aparece un personaje nuevo adivinen quien es... Es... ¿Lo quieren saber? No se pierdan la siguiente entrega de Doctor Cullen, donde la emoción y la diversión están aseguradas.

¡Reviews! Si quieren pornto la continuación ^^ Soy mala lo sé xDD

**Autora:** Saku Chan

**Saga:** Crepúsculo, de Meyer yo sólo soy una simple chica ordinaria que a acigido a su personajes adapatándolos con un nuevo argumento.

**Pareja:** Edward x Bella es la principal aunque habrán más a lo lago de la historia.

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta fascinante historia de amor. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


End file.
